Good For You
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Silas & Ellie have finally married. The two have gone from best friends to husband and wife, and they couldn't be happier. Now they're about to become one. But since it's their first time, it becomes clear that there's more than love in the air. Silas x Female MU, please review! (Can take place on any path.)
**Hey, everyone! So, this oneshot is loosely based on the song _Good For You_ by Selena Gomez  & A$AP Rocky. I wouldn't call it a songfic though; the song just helped inspire the plot of this oneshot. To be honest, it wasn't hard; Silas & Ellie (AKA F!My Unit) honestly just write themselves! I will warn you that there is smut in this fanfic! So don't say that I didn't warn you! ;D**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _This is stupid_.

I scoffed at that thought. It wasn't that the current situation was stupid. Rather, it was how I felt about what would happen in a matter of minutes. My skin felt hot all over, but I felt it the most in both my loins, and my cheeks. If I had a mirror, I knew I would find that my cheeks were as red as can be.

I sighed as I adjusted my outfit. The lacy white slip Oboro had insisted on me wearing suddenly felt suffocating on my fair skin. I wanted nothing more than to rip it off to regain a small sense of comfort. But I couldn't. I had to wait until he came in.

 _Silas…_

A small grin grew on my lips, almost making me laugh. My nerves disappeared in favour of spontaneous laughter. I don't know where it came from or why it happened, but I didn't mind. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle it down my throat. That proved successful; my laughter faded in a couple minutes. But that caused my nerves to slowly creep back into my head and heart. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping that my new husband would soon come.

 _Where is he?_

Questions about his whereabouts began to flood my head. Why wasn't he here yet? Did he change his mind? Did he want to annul the marriage?

 _Don't think like that, Ellie. Silas would never do any of those things. He loves you too much to just abandon you without rhyme or reason._

The door suddenly opened. I looked over with a gasp, having not expected it. But I pulled myself together when I realized who it was.

Silas stood in the entrance way with sweat beads decorating his forehead. He was no longer in his suit, but rather a nice shirt and black slacks. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed. He kneeled in front of me with his hands now holding mine.

"Ellie…you look so beautiful."

My cheeks grew hotter- something I didn't even think was possible. I forced a smile despite my embarrassment.

"Thank you, Silas. You look dashing yourself."

Despite the dim candlelight that illuminated the room, I could see bright red on Silas' cheeks.

"Thank you."

Neither one of us said anything for a moment. We stayed in this position, unwilling to say or do anything. It felt pointless, so I finally broke the silence.

"So…are we going to consummate our marriage?"

Silas chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" I argued.

"No, you're right; this is serious. What's funny is how direct you were in asking me," Silas explained.

"O-Oh…I see."

"Don't feel embarrassed, Ellie. It was cute."

My hands left his in an instant. I sat on my hands, unsure of what to say.

"I want to do this, but…I'm afraid."

Silas frowned. "Are you afraid of me?"

"N-No, never! I could never be afraid of you. I've never done this before, that's all."

Gods, the whole situation felt ridiculous for a number of reasons. I was afraid of losing my virginity to my own husband. I couldn't think of another time that I had felt so pathetic. I wanted to race out of the bedroom and postpone everything until I could screw up enough courage for tonight.

A familiar calloused hand touched my chin in a gentle manner. Such a rough touch would bother anyone else, and cause them to whine about wanting a softer hand instead. But not me. Silas' calloused hands mirrored my own, so it was familiar. It gave me a strange sense of comfort that nothing else could match. I felt myself smile at the contact. My eyes slowly met his, and my smile widened.

"I've never done this before, either," Silas said.

"I know, and that's the worst part. I shouldn't be so nervous."

"Yes, you can."

I pursed my lips and twisted them into a pout. Silas laughed while talking my face in both his hands.

"I love you, Ellie. I want you, no matter what."

The forehead kiss that punctuated his words had me convinced. I held his wrists and kissed him as hard as I could. Silas let out a small gasp, but he didn't fight the contact. He moved his hands down to my waist, while mine held onto his face. My tongue seemed to dance in his open mouth, and his reciprocated the attention. After several minutes of this, I had to pull away to get some air. Silas had pinned me to the bed's covers, and he wasn't about to let up.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Gods, yes. I need more. I…I need to see more, too."

Silas' hands moved down to the hem of my slip. His eyes locked onto mine with a sense of caution, as if asking for permission.

"Please…do it," I whispered.

Silas pulled the slip over my head, and off of my body. He threw it somewhere on the floor in a crumpled mess. I now lied beneath him completely naked.

"Shh…don't be nervous."

"I'm not," I said despite my racing heart.

But Silas didn't buy it. His traced my stomach and belly button with one finger, as if to memorize my body. It tickled a bit, but I couldn't laugh. I was so mesmerized by his touch that I could only let out heavy sighs. He then touched my breasts, and even kissed them. My chest rose and fell fast, and my head felt lighter. I moaned a little, but then Silas to stop dead in his tracks.

"W-Why did you stop?"

"I need to take my clothes off, too."

Ah, yes. He was still clothed. I had forgotten all about that. I nodded at him to go ahead, so he stood up away from the bed. I rested on my elbows as I watched him strip away his shirt, slacks, and shoes. He stopped short of removing his braies, and began fiddling with the waist band.

"Don't stop now," I begged. "I can't be the only one naked."

Silas scowled, but showed that he wasn't actually upset with a good-natured chuckle. He removed his braies and set them aside. That was when I finally got a good look at…it. His penis.

Truthfully, I had never seen one until now. So the sight of seeing one- especially one that was erect- startled me at first. But I soon had an idea.

"Can I please…touch it?"

I fully expected Silas to say no, or to look bewildered at my request. I hadn't expected him to grin in such a wicked manner. I also didn't expect what was said next to come from him.

"Of course, Ellie."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I reached out and touched him. I rubbed him at a gentle, slow pace because I didn't want to hurt him. I stopped when he let out a low groan, thinking that I had done something wrong.

"Silas! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"N-No, you…you didn't. That felt good. Don't stop, Ellie…"

Curious, I resumed stroking him. I moved my hand faster, but kept up a gentle touch. Silas let out some more groans, and even cursed under his breath. I didn't catch what he said exactly, but it didn't matter. I only cared about making this man come undone.

Yet something compelled me to suddenly stop what I was doing. It took Silas a few minutes to collect himself. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I…I need you," I said. I didn't know how else to voice my thoughts.

"You want me to make love to you?"

"Yes, I do. I want you to make love to me…please."

Silas grinned. "I will. I'll try to make you the happiest woman in the world. I promise."

I returned my husband's grin before we shared another passionate kiss. Silas moved me up the bed and resumed his place on top. He slowly entered me. I felt something tear, and then a quick, searing sensation. I bit my lip to stop myself from letting my pain be known.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just not used to this. Just...give me a moment."

Silas didn't move at all. I slowly adjusted to this brand new feeling, only to be overtaken by pleasure. I let out a low moan as my hands gravitated to his back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm better than okay. Please continue."

I didn't need to tell Silas twice. He began thrusting at a slow pace. A part of me assumed that it was to draw out more pleasure, but the practical part said it was so he could last longer. I knew that since it was his first time too, our lovemaking wouldn't last too long. But I didn't mind at all. The fact that it was happening now was all I needed.

I moaned as Silas continued thrusting. He captured my lips with his in a tender kiss, and we locked eyes. It was for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. I blushed at that moment. I hadn't expected such an intimate moment in the heat of passion. I wasn't about to complain over it, though. It just felt so right to me- to us.

My nails dug into Silas' back. I heard him groan in response, as if it hurt. I considered stopping and apologizing, but I couldn't. If I did, then that meant forcing him to stop. That was not an option at this point in time. So I tried to loosen my grip, though that proved to be a challenge. I quickly realized that it was the only thing keeping me from losing my sanity.

The experience didn't last that long, but I had expected that. I didn't mind; I was too caught up in my orgasm to care. My voice managed to choke out Silas' name, and he did the same for mine. My legs even shook a little from the suddenness of my orgasm. I closed my eyes and tried to reach a sense of reality, though it wasn't easy. We each cried out the other's name as loud as we could.

"Gods, Ellie…"

I didn't respond. Instead, I used a weak hand to touch Silas' chest. It was damp with sweat, but that didn't bother me. I managed to grin at the unfamiliar sensation.

"That…that was amazing."

Silas smiled. He pulled out and lied on the bed, exhausted. I moved over so my hair rested on his chest. My long, wavy dark brown hair was a mess atop his skin, but it didn't seem to bother him. He played with it as he chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I didn't think I'd be good enough."

"Oh please," I said with a scoff. But my confident demeanour went away as fast as it had come.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Ellie?"

I didn't respond, focusing instead on tracing and retracing a faint scar on Silas' bicep. But he didn't let up.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" he echoed.

"I can't tell you, Silas. You'll think I'm ridiculous."

"No I won't. You're my wife; there shouldn't be any secrets between us. Please tell me what's on your mind."

"Fine," I relented. "I…I also thought I wasn't going to be good enough. I need to please you- that's my duty as a wife. If I had failed…"

"You didn't," Silas interrupted. "You were wonderful, love. Please stop worrying over what just happened. I want to enjoy it, and I know you do, too. Okay?"

I glanced up with a small smile. "Okay, dear. I love you…you know?"

"I love you as well, Ellie…now and forever more."

My fingers threaded through Silas', and I let him kiss my knuckles. He let go soon after to play with my hair for a moment. I fell asleep to his gentle touch, happy to have finally married the love of my life. Even in the midst of a war, I was quite content right where I was- and that mattered the most.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
